


Hair Logistics

by Airplanesandcookies (Mosgirllee)



Series: untitled Derek Nurse fics [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosgirllee/pseuds/Airplanesandcookies





	Hair Logistics

Nursey looked up from stirring his oatmeal and casually asked Ransom during team breakfast, “Hey man, where can I get a haircut?”

Holster walked up behind him, and slapped him on the back, hard, “I can totally cut your hair, I cut Ransom’s hair once.”

“Lies, complete and total lies.” Ransom said, reaching down into his backpack and pulling out his phone. “What’s your number? I’ll text you my notes.”

Nursey recited the numbers and within a few moments, he felt his phone vibrate and unexpectedly found on his screen, a spreadsheet with about 15 names, numbers, notes, and addresses with the distances from the Haus noted on it. 

“Okay, first, you won’t find a black barbershop anywhere within twenty miles of here that’s going to be able to take care of you right. It’s a pain, but you have a few choices.”

Nursey reverently scrolled through the list.

“Honestly, if you are looking for a ‘good walk-in whenever you got a minute’ black barber, you are going to have to go off campus and make your way closer to Boston. There should be a couple of places on that list. But even with travel time and cost, you probably are still coming out ahead though unless you go on a Saturday, then it’s packed. Also read the notes though - cause some places are whack or only have that one guy who works Tuesdays. But if you want to stay on campus, I know a girl.”

“A student?” Nursey asked.

“Ch’yeah!. Look, her name is Monica and she’s a junior over in the south quad. She does hair out her dorm room. Locs, braids, cuts, you name it. If you want an appointment, you need to email her a picture of yourself and a picture of what you want. She’ll text you a price and time. You have to work around her class schedule and she doesn’t take clients for the first few weeks until she gets her classes in order, but she literally is the best stylist and barber on campus. There’s a waitlist because everyone goes to her.” 

Holster frowned and raised an eyebrow, “Why have I never heard of her?”

Ransom took a bite of his oatmeal, “Because you don’t need to go see her to take care of that flow bee style you have been rocking for 10 years.”

Ransom continued, “Ok, in a real tight pinch, I can cut your hair. I have clippers, but I can’t do anything fancy. Also, don’t let Holster anywhere near your hair. I let him hold the mirror so I could get the back of my head and he’s been telling folks that he can cut hair ever since.”

“You don’t believe in me.” Holster bellowed and everyone in the dining room paused to look over at him.

“Not with my hair, I don’t.”

Holster flopped down heavily in his seat, “Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” 

Nursey laughed as he tucked his phone away making a note to send Monica an email.


End file.
